The Gold Dragon and The Black Tiger
by xXIyra16Xx
Summary: In the ancient stories of china there existed two beings, these beings were the dragon and the tiger. Both were more powerful than man for it is believed that they possessed powers that man could not begin to understand. However neither of these beings could overpower the other for they were the only two that were equal to each other. Bumblebee AU, RWBY belongs to Monty Oum
1. Prologue

**Bumblebee AU**

**This will be my first proper AU where everything is set in Ancient China based on the stories of the Tiger and the Dragon and how they both equalled and completed each other.**

**So enjoy the very very short Prologue of this fic. (not asking for reviews for the prologue)**

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Prologue<strong>_

In the ancient stories of china there existed two beings, these beings were the dragon and the tiger. Both were more powerful than man for it is believed that they possessed powers that man could not begin to understand. However neither of these beings could overpower the other for they were the only two that were equal to each other.

There were two villages, the village of Ānjí which was protected by thick bamboo forests and the village of Hángzhōu that was surrounded by mountains. Both these villages had a guardian in which they worshipped.

Hángzhōu had a dragon as its Guardian. The dragon was called Yang Xiao Long, meaning little sun dragon. The being was gold in colour, its mane a vibrant yellow, its eyes a deep shade of violet and had long spiked horns. A temple was built into the highest mountain to house the dragon. The mountain was called Klippe or Peak Flown From Afar, it was furnished with silk curtains, goose feather pillows and a many number of other things it was also the only limestone mountain amongst all the sandstone peaks that mostly surrounded the village.

Ānjí however had a tiger as its guardian. The creature was named Bùléi kè diān qié, or in English, Blake Belladonna. The tiger was as black as night with ash-grey stripes, its ears were slightly more pointed than that of a normal tiger and it had golden eyes that could see through any soul. The villagers also built a temple for the creature, but not in a mountain, but rather in a clearing near a small stream. While it was furnished much like the dragon's it was fitted with doors, for it is said that the tiger can change into a human like form. The same is also said for the Dragon.

While many stories say that these two beings fought one another to show their strength and overthrow the other, it was not how it happened. It was actually a story of love, how the two found completeness when within the presence of the other. Despite being different species, that did not stop them from being together.


	2. The Dragon

**Bumblebee AU **

**Here you go the first chapter of my AU.**

**So Enjoy and Review.**

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>The Dragon<strong>_

It was a summer's day, but it wasn't as scorching as most believed it would be. The spring harvest was plentiful and the farmers of Hángzhōu were now working on their fields to get ready for their next crop harvest. The women were doing their household activities while children played in the streets of the village. Meanwhile in the centre of the of the town a meeting of ten village elders was taking place in a council hall, discussing as to what they should ask of their guardian for the future year ahead.

"We should ask the dragon for rain again this summer," said one elder. A man with grey-white hair fashioned in a long braid and wore green silk robes.

"Nay." said another elder, a man who looked younger than the rest of the council wearing pale blue robes and doe skin shoes. "The great dragon provided us with plentiful crops by bringing rain the year just past."

The other council elders murmured in agreement, recalling how the golden beast flew high above the summer clouds and with its astounding powers brought rain to the dry scorched land below.

"If I may speak my thoughts to you, great council," the man continued to speak. "It has been a thousand years since the time the dragon proposed to be our guardian in exchange for not being hunted. I believe we should give a gift of our appreciation to it and all that it has done for our village."

A blind man in gold robes, holding a wooden staff stood up slowly. It was apparent that he was the eldest of the council having a hunched back and his breathing was laboured. "While you are younger than most of us here Han Mau, your suggestion to thank the dragon is the wisest thing I have heard since my time as a council member."

The other members nodded their heads in approval of the suggestion of giving an offering to the great dragon; however the man with the grey-white hair seemed to disagree.

"I think it is a horrid suggestion," the green robed man scowled. "The dragon should just continue to obey our requests. If we show any kindness it will ground us into the soil like the worms it thinks we are."

"Zu Lin, while I may be old and blind. I believe that if the dragon were to think of us as worms it would have grounded us years ago. No, I agree with Han Mau." the head council member smiled. "All those in favour of offering a gift to the dragon please stand."

Nine of the council member stood for Han Mau's proposal. After a few moments they all sat back down.

"It seems that majority has agreed to give the dragon a gift elder, Tai Rin." Elder Han Mau spoke to the man in gold.

"You are fools!" Zu Lin shouted. "Man is far greater than any mere beast, we should not be bowing or worshiping this creature we should bind it in chains and force it to do our bidding, like we do a horse!"

"Enough!" Tai Rin yelled and all but slammed the butt of his staff into to wooden floor. "Guards!"

Within seconds village guards, which were tasked with patrolling the council hall with came in with spears, alert and ready.

"Please escort Zu Lin from our presence" Tai Rin wheezed a little exhausted from his outburst. "I will not have ungrateful individuals on my council."

The guards grabbed Zu Lin by the arms and proceeded to drag him, but he wasn't going without a fight. The old man struggled against the grip of the guards chanting to the council that they won't see the last of him and cursed them under all the disgusting words he knew while being dragged away. When five minutes past and Zu Lin's shouting ceased to silence, the council members began discussing a new topic. Han Mau spoke first.

"So my fellow council, what gift should we give the dragon?"

* * *

><p><em>It's so boring up here.<em> Yang sighed inwardly; being a guardian of a village wasn't entirely fun, the council didn't even know that she was a female. The dragon was lying down amongst the pillows just staring outside through the temple entrance. She had run out of things to do, flying around all day was just as boring as watching the clouds go by, Yang wanted to do something different. The sound of footsteps interrupted the dragon's thoughts as the elder council began to appear.

"Oh great and mighty dragon may we ask an audience with you?" Han Mau bowed to Yang; the other council members did the same. However the dragon noticed two members of the village council were missing.

"Where are Tai Rin and Zu Lin?" Yang asked with a bored expression.

"Tai Rin is no longer able to make journeys due to his old age" Han Mau said looking up to the dragon. "As for Zu Lin he was…dismissed from the council for he was ungrateful for what you have done for us."

"So why are you here?" Yang blinked at the council before her. "What do you wish me to give this time?"

"We ask nothing of you this year your greatness." Han Mau smiled. "For we would like to offer you a gift of your choosing, ask and we shall give."

Yang raised an eyebrow pondering as to what she should choose, and then it struck her. The villagers never got to see her in person and she never got to see what the village life is like. A grin spread across her face.

"I would like to walk amongst the village and its people." Yang responded as she got up from her pile of cushions.

Han Mau and the others blinked unsure if they heard correctly. "Forgive us oh great one, but did you say you want to walk amongst the village?"

"Yes I did. I want to see what its like to live as a human" Suddenly flames engulfed the dragon causing the council to yelp and scramble to their feet. As quickly as the flames came they disappeared. Once where the dragon stood now stood a young woman that appeared no more than seventeen years, the same blonde mane adorned her head, the same lilac eyes twinkled with excitement, her scales turned into a long golden shimmering robe and her skin was as pale as moonlight. Her horns however stayed visible for all to know that she was the mighty dragon, Yang Xiao Long. The council was aghast by the powers the dragon possessed. The ability to change forms was mostly rumoured by travellers who often told stories of creatures and sometimes human beings being able to change their appearance.

"I believe this is suitable form, don't you think?" Yang smirked.

"Y-yes it is, my lady." Han Mau stuttered in fear.

"Please call me Yang while I'm in this form. I don't want any of that 'my lady' gibberish alright?" She ordered while walking past the council. They all stood silently still trying to grasp that this girl was their guardian.

Yang looked over her shoulder and gave them a grin. "Shall we head down then?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**Hey fellow readers xXIyra16Xx here**

**Just want to say how sorry I am for not updating many of my stories as of late, it's mainly my job keeping me busy lately. I feel really bad and I'm trying my best to update my fics. If you have any questions to any of my fics regarding:**

**- Operation Family Bonds**

**- Yang Xiao Long, the Dragonborn**

**- The Gold Dragon and The Black Tiger**

**Send me a pm and I'll answer as best I can.**

**This is xXIyra16Xx signing out.**


	3. The Tiger

**Chapter 2 of The Gold Dragon and The Black Tiger**

***sighs* even with RWBY volume 2 been and gone I have had hardly any inspiration to write my fics. Even when I see rwby fan art nothing gives me that spark. At least it's not writer's block that's annoying as hell, anyway on with the chapter.**

**Enjoy and Review.**

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>The Tiger<strong>_

_Ah peace and quiet._ The tiger purred internally as she lay in the sunlight near her temple that some villagers long ago built for her. _Perhaps I should grab one of my scrolls and catch up on some reading._

The sound of distant squabbling and scuffled feet reached Blake's ears; she sat up with a growl, irritation clearly emanating from her figure. It had been everyday since she revealed her human like form to the villagers of Ānjí, every single (and married) human male had kept coming to try and woo her for her beauty was unmatched, her raven hair softer than silk, her eyes shone like the sun. Blake got tired of the same compliments everyday, but that's not what irritated her about these _suitors_, what irritated her was how they boasted about themselves and saying why they are the best choice for her to be with. The tiger guardian knew better though, all they wanted was a bit of her longevity. She read through many scrolls that often tell stories of mortal men and women who fell in love with beings of longevity, if they were ever to marry the mortal of the pair will gain many more years to their lives.

Blake sighed heavily not really wanting to deal with the men; leaves suddenly began to swirl around her form until she was no longer visible. Then the leaves dispersed without a trace leaving a young woman that looked no older than the age of seventeen with pointed black ears perched atop her head. Her black and ash-grey striped fur was now a black robe with tigers stitched in grey thread. Standing up and moving to sit on the edge of her temple's veranda Blake waited for the men to arrive. _I knew it was a terrible idea to reveal my human form to the villagers; I won't be able to read anytime soon._ Blake mentally scolded. A few minutes went by and the first human male stumbled from the thicket of the bamboo forest which surrounded her temple. Then another one emerged, then another, then another and another, until there were at least twelve men standing in front of her. Blake bit back a groan this was double the amount than the day prior.

Some men were straightening themselves out while others were bickering about how today will be the day that they will win the heart of the guardian. Blake cleared her throat causing them to shift their eyes on her. They all started to line up, however there was a small brawl has to who should be first. It did not impress the Tiger guardian at all.

"Will you please stop fighting, it's annoying." The girl somewhat hissed. That caused the men to stop and line up muttering to themselves. Blake stood up having had enough to deal with these pesky men everyday.

"Each of you will have three minutes to try and woo me." She declared as she started to pace up and down. "However if you fail you are forbidden to come near my temple for the rest of your lives."

"But oh beauteous one we-" One young man began to speak.

"Enough with your excuses" Blake growled threateningly cutting the human off still pacing in front of them. "I want nothing more than to read in silence but I was always fair in letting you have an audience with me for the past few months, now my patience is wearing thin."

One of the men near the very back stepped out of the line and walked forward up to the front. He wore purple robes with black dragon designs in the fabric; he kneeled and then smiled up at the Tiger guardian. "You said you will allow us three minutes to woo you and if we failed we are forbidden to return, but what if one of us succeeds? Will you take that man's hand in marriage?"

Blake narrowed her eyes but nodded. "Yes."

"Then if I may I will start." He said.

"I am first in line Ku Jong, so if anything I should start" the man standing in the very front of the line spoke.

"Quiet!" Blake barked at the man. "May I remind you that my patience has almost reached its end? I did not see you even try and start to win my heart. Ku Jong may go first."

Ku Jong smirked and began regaling of his time as a young huntsman as well as how he provides for dozens of families with his kills. Blake was unimpressed to say the least. _All of these humans think me as an ordinary woman they can swoon with mere words. But I can see for what they really are_. Blake's irises went slitted and her vision changed she no longer saw the humans but their souls. The souls to her looked like flames and were white in colour but all of them that she was seeing had slight black-red taints. She knew what these taints meant. The taints are an indication that these men have done something wrong at some point in their lives, whether it was cheating on their wives, mugging people, murder and many other things. Blake changed her vision to normal and noticed Ku Jong was still speaking so she decided to end it.

"You have failed to sway my heart; I now banish you from my temple." Blake spoke with a slight monotone.

"B-but your greatness-" Ku Jong stuttered.

"I said you failed and you are now banished." the Tiger guardian repeated lowly. "Do I have to summon one of my shadow beasts to drag you out?"

Ku Jong's eyes widened in fear and shook his head vigorously. "N-no I'll leave and I won't return."

He scrambled to his feet and made a dash to the bamboo forest wishing his fellow kinsmen luck. This reaction caused the other men to start panicking. Blake smirked inwardly at the now quivering men.

"Excuse me you're excellence, but I just remembered I have to harvest my carrot field." One of the men spoke then left in a hurry. Soon one by one all of them had made excuses to leave. Even though Blake didn't banish them she knew that they won't return any time soon. Sighing with the utmost relief she retreated to her temple and stepped inside. It had a small table in the centre and numerous, colourful pillows surrounding it, the floor was wooden panelling while a rug occupied the middle, lanterns hung on the walls to provide lighting in the darkness but the guardian had no use for them for she can see just as clear as day in the dark. Blake's temple wasn't overly big or too small but the best part of it was the shelves which occupied the entire right wall and steadily growing collection of scrolls and bamboo strip books. The Tiger always had a fascination for knowledge and each time the elder council came she would politely ask if any tomes that are no longer in use be brought to her. Most of them were historic documents while a few were actual tales of far away lands, some not and other mighty creatures of power.

Blake went over to her collection and scanned them; her eyes sparkled when they fell on a particularly thick, large scroll, plucking it off the shelf she unfurled it, the paper falling and continuing to roll on the floor. At the very top of the scroll painted in gold ink was a dragon; beneath it was the written story in small calligraphy. Even though the story was based on tragedy, revenge, peace and loneliness, Blake couldn't help but feel the same way about the antagonist. Kin being hunted down to the point where you are the sole survivor of your race and to get your revenge, only to see that you are no better than the hunters are.

Blake started to read to her self aloud. "The story of Yang Xiao Long, the dragon of the sun…Long ago…"

Little did Blake know that the wheel of fate had begun to spin, that her life is going to be more exciting…More dangerous than ever before.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Hey xXIyra16Xx here**

**This chapter is a little bleh I know, but I have been a bit under pressure with my job, but in other news I got a tattoo on my neck which is a symbol representing my friendship with fanfic author Rocksteady-baby. **

**Any way I hope this was satisfactory, might need to read my paperback novels sitting on my shelf to get my vocabulary back.**

**Have a good day everyone.**

**This is xXIyra16Xx signing out.**


End file.
